Gift of a Friend
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: Hiccup is having a nightmare of loosing Toothless and came to see him. Songfic for Gift of a Friend by Demi Lovato.


Gift of a Friend

A.N.: Here's my Christmas present to all you. Sorry it's a little late. I hope you like this story and please review. Merry Christmas ,or as in How To Train Your Dragon, Happy Snoggletog! :)

Summary: Hiccup is having a nightmare of loosing Toothless and came to see him. Songfic for Gift of a Friend by Demi Lovato.

Hiccup ran panting as the cold rain poured on him. He didn't care if whether he would die of sickness or cold. He just have to find his dragon.

"Toothless!" he called. "Toothless!". But he couldn't find him. His leg ached but he didn't care. He didn't even notice that he has a prosthetic now! All he know is he has to find Toothless. He just couldn't bare to loose him.

Hiccup ran through the village calling Toothless's name. Some villagers looked sadly through their homes and dragons just crooned in a sad tone.

He suddenly stopped when he saw something he didn't want to see. He saw a statue of a Night Fury marking the grave of Toothless. It couldn't be true ,he thought. It just couldn't. Hiccup stepped closer to the statue almost slipping from the rain. He just stood there as tears streamed down his face. "Toothless?" was all he said. "Toothless you can't leave me! You can't!" he collapsed sobbing on the statue as the rain poured harder.

Hiccup woke up with a start panting and shaking. "It was just a dream." he whispered to himself. "It was just a dream." Hiccup looked around to see so. He was in his home and it was only snowing outside. He breathing slowed finally and he stopped shaking.

"It was only a dream" he reminded himself. Toothless was still alive and breathing. He was still alive and breathing. It felt so real though. Ever since the battle with the Red Death Hiccup sometimes gets worried if Toothless would be gone, leaving him.

Shaking the thought off he grabbed his vest and helmet and went outside deciding to see Toothless.

Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself. Because a dream is a wish that you'll make all alone. It's easy to feel like you don't need help ,but it's harder to walk on your own.

Hiccup went outside to the roof and sure enough found Toothless sleeping peacefully. It was cold but Toothless's warm temperature protects him from it. Hiccup sighed in relief glad to see him.

You'll change inside, when you realize. The world comes to life and everything's right. From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side that helps you to find. The beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in, the gift of a friend.

The gift of a friend.

Smiling HIccup just watched as the Night Fury slept peacefully. So many memories came back from the time of shooting him down to him returning for Snoggletog. When Hiccup was an outsider he didn't know he needed a friend until Toothless came and when he saw Toothless injured without his tailfin he looked like he could use a friend as well. He felt that kind of connection with him.

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared. There through the highs and the lows. Someone to count on. Someone who cares. Beside wherever you'll go.

You'll change inside, when you realize. The world comes to life and everything's right. From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side that help you to find the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in, the gift of a friend.

He shuddered at the thought of Toothless leaving him. He was already worried about that when they were separated at the Kill Ring ,and when Toothless didn't return for three days since he gave him the tailfin that let him fly on his own. He was just glad he returned. He remembered when Toothless destroyed that tailfin and nudged the saddle closer showing he preferred to fly with his rider. Hiccup just didn't know what to say when he saw that. He just accepted the offer and they went for a ride.

And when your hope crashes down. Shattering through the ground. You, you feel all alone. When you don't know which to go. There's no signs waiting you hope. You're not alone.

An idea came to Hiccup's mind. Since Toothless destroyed his own gift he decided to give him a new one. He quickly went back inside.

The world comes to life, and everything's right. From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side, that helps you to find. The beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in ,

Hiccup returned with a basket of fish. Icelandic cod, Toothless's favorite. He settled it right by Toothless. He kneeled down and petted the dragon's head. "Happy Snoggletog bud."

When you believe in,

Hiccup returned inside to his house and settled on his bed. He sighed contently ready to sleep. He looked at his prosthetic. If there was one thing Hiccup and Toothless both share in their bond, it was that there cripples. Toothless lost his tailfin and Hiccup lost his foot. Yet both have strength when facing things together.

When you believe in,

Smiling Hiccup lay down, closed his eyes and went to sleep. Tomorrow, who knows what will happen but whatever does, he has his friends, his girlfriend Astrid, his father, the tribe, and Toothless his dragon and best friend.

The Gift Of A Friend.

Hmm hm hm hm hm, hm hm hm hm

A.N.: Well here you go and also that nightmare was inspired by BehindClosedEyes's fanfic Your Guardian Angel. You should read ,but if you're an emotional fanfic reader ,I'll have to warn you, I cried ,literally, the first time I read it.


End file.
